Late Night Sweet Treats
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: Fairy Tail drabbles, various pairings, NSFW. Read at your own discretion.
1. GrayJel (1)

**These will be NSFW drabbles only. This is your only warning. Do not proceed if you are looking for something else.**

 **Requests for this collection _are_ open, as I do need the practice in this area of writing. However there are rules: 1 pairing per request, I reserve the right to say no to any kinks that are too much for me, include a prompt with the request, don't throw a fit if it takes me forever to get to, and if you leave a request in a review without saying anything about the drabble you left the review on I will delete your request without hesitation because that's just rude.**

 **IF you can follow those rules... requests will remain open. Unlike in my other drabble collections, I will not be announcing the requester names.**

 **I hope you enjoy these. Also, I basically wrote all of them on intense sleep deprivation, so please go easy on me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _Pairing: Gray x Jellal_

* * *

This was hardly the first time Gray had found himself falling into bed with the sweat-slicked, blue haired man beneath him. Though truth be told, it was the first time the pair had made it into an actual bed. Gray's, it so happened.

He moaned in time to every thrust of Jellal's hardened shaft into him. Jellal's fingers dug into Gray's hips, as Gray lifted himself only to sink again to meet Jellal halfway. The result was an explosion of sensation with every pass, an addiction neither man could curb.

The first time had been on a makeshift cushion composed of Jellal's cloak in a forest. Gray wasn't certain how, but Jellal had found him there that day, nursing invisible wounds from his time in Avatar. Injuries that bled slowly, and could not be shown to his teammates. Gray refused to burden them with this. But Jellal had known, had sought him out. When had his words of reassurance turned into touches, and kisses? With their clothes scattered around them and their bodies meeting in a flurry of thrusts, and clawing fingers?

Panting, Gray reached up and gripped his own member. He ran the pad of his thumb over the tip, causing himself to shiver. Jellal's eyes were riveted to the sight of Gray's hand, watching the strokes with hungry attention. In answer, he bucked his hips all the harder, his hands actively aiding in driving Gray down onto his cock.

After that encounter in the woods, they had gone their separate ways - neither speaking of what had occurred between them. Gray had been content to consider it a one-off deal; they had come together to release their mutual tension and once it was done with, that was the end of it. Until by chance, Gray met up with the outlaw once more and he found himself at the end of the day lying on his back on Jellal's bedroll, their clothes discarded, and Jellal's warm mouth over the ice mage's throbbing member with Gray's fingers tangled in his blue hair.

Pinpointing the moment Jellal's self-control snapped was fast becoming one of Gray's favorite pastimes. The man slowed in his rhythm, his breath shaky in his chest. And then Jellal flipped them over, only pausing for Gray to abandon his self-attention and wrap his arms around Jellal's neck and his legs around Jellal's hips, before the heavenly mage began ruthlessly plunging in and out of Gray.

Gray and Jellal had fallen into a pattern, over the course of their meetings. It was never quite planned, when they would find each other, but somehow they always managed to right when they needed the other's touch the most. Both gave and received with equal enthusiasm. Eventually, their encounters had settled into something far more intimate than their rough, early couplings. Full of soft touches, and stolen kisses, and murmurs of affection.

Jellal bent down, capturing Gray's mouth with his own. It took only a few more thrusts before Gray found his end, his spunk spraying across Jellal's abdomen.

Breaking their kiss, Gray gave Jellal a lazy smirk that hurled the blue-haired man over the edge as well.

"Always late," Gray teased, as Jellal slid out of him.

"I'm sure you can forgive me," Jellal countered easily.

Breathing heavily from their exertions, they lay there together for a while, neither speaking.

Gray couldn't help but recall the first time he'd lain intertwined with Jellal, the surface much more uncomfortable than their current one. Exhausted, but content. He suspected that he'd felt then exactly as he felt now, and it was time Jellal heard it from him.

Cupping the tattooed man's face, Gray kissed him once more. When he pulled away, he whispered the words that had rested on his heart for quite some time.

"I love you."


	2. MardLu (1)

**I'm so sorry, I uploaded this to the completely wrong story at first. I'm so embarrassed.**

 **I've named the chapters by pairing name and a number. I don't really want to come up with fic titles for all of these like I do with my other drabbles (but they may show up on AO3 with actual titles eventually).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _Pairing: Mard Geer x Lucy_

* * *

Ebon strands, heavy and coarse, wound around pale fingers. Half-moon nails scraped and dug into the skin beneath, their owner awash in the heat of trailing lips, her skin scorched with each touch. An act of worship, they paid tribute in small tastes, the slick heat building at each pass. When they ascended again, pearly teeth joined in, with light nips that drew forth one shuddering breath after another, until they met and consumed the remaining air between them.

Palms, rough and calloused, swept across flushed flesh, cupping rounded cheeks and pushing them higher in their seat. Long legs sealed the position, freeing the hand to entangle in golden strands, soft and silky.

Lock and key, they fit together, and the rhythm of their world matched with the pulse in their chests.

The Princess of the Stars and the King of the Underworld met their release together, riding the waves of passion and love in an act older than the gods themselves.


	3. Candy (1)

**This is the last of the ones I've already written, so starting tonight I'll respond to reviews and catalog the new requests.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _Pairing: Cana x Meredy_

* * *

A simple ball of sugar on a stick should not be quite as enticing as it was. Nor should it be getting Cana quite so warm under the collar (metaphorically speaking - shirts were too… stifling for the brunette).

It might be the alcohol talking, Cana mused, though her bottle hung limply from her fingertips - untouched for some time. Her attention was instead fixated on how the pink-haired woman's clever, deft tongue wrapped around the candy. Darting between rosy lips, and back again.

Cana's breath hitched as the confection disappeared between those lips - swirled around, and then released with a wet pop! Followed a moment later by the tongue, running along moistened flesh before attending to the candy once more.

She licked her own lips at the sight, gently pulling one between her teeth and worrying it in thought.

Cana wondered how many licks it would take to get to _her_ center.


End file.
